Tell her
by Koori Hana
Summary: Solo... solo díselo.Pero evita tropezarte,si?/Vaya amigo que tenía.../No le importaba las miradas de Toya que prometían degollarlo, solo el hecho de que al fin le declaro sus sentimientos a Sakura, y que ella los correspondía/ Dedicado a Emiko hime-sama.


**Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, pero la trama si es mía; así que ¡****NO COPIAR****!**

**-:-:-**

**Dedicatoria: a Emiko hime-sama ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas… ¡Te estas volviendo vieja, querida! Creo que no tardare en ver arrugas en tu rostro, ¡ups! ¡Espero que te guste tu regalo! Si te gusta, ¡que bueno! Y si no, pues… tú finge que te gusta, ya sabes, para no lastimar mi ego.**

**-:-:-**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes tienen aproximadamente 15 años. Es mi primer CCS, ¡ténganme piedad! Y conste que puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto (cabe agregar que no se casi nada de este anime, solo he visto varios capítulos) solo para hacer feliz a Emi. La pareja principal es Sakura/Shaoran, pero habrá algo de Tomoyo/Eriol. Me inspiré en la canción **_**Tell her **_**de Jesse** **McCartney. Solo use el nombre de la canción, NO es song-fic.**

"_**En cursiva y con comillas": **_**son pensamientos.**

**-:-:-**

**Bien, eso es todo, creo… Nos vemos abajo**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**-:-:-**

_**Tell her**_

_Koori Hana_

_¡RIIIING-RIIIIING!_

Gruñó. Abrió los ojos apenas unos centímetros, para volverlos a cerrar cuando sintió un molesto rayo de luz solar colarse por las cortinas. Gruño de nuevo, y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, dejando las puntas de los pies libres de esa protección. Y de nuevo ese endemoniado reloj, con su insistente sonido de ordenándole que se levantara, diciéndole que era un nuevo día, que no perdiera tiempo y lo disfrutara.

¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Maldito reloj!

Ya no pudiendo ocultar su molestia, con un fuerte manotazo mando a volar al inocente reloj hasta el otro lado de la habitación. _¡Crash! _Entreabrió sus ojos marrones y alcanzó a ver el artefacto destrozado por el fuerte impacto contra la pared. Con un gemido, se prometió reemplazarlo antes de que Eriol lo descubriese. Sus ojos recorrieron con pereza su habitación, como si con solo hacerlo le dieran menos fuerzas para levantarse. El clóset, la puerta del baño, una mochila desparramada en una silla, unos calcetines debajo de la misma, un escritorio lleno de papeles y algunos libros, un mueble en un rincón con algunos cajones abiertos de par en par, un bote de basura lleno hasta el tope, un calendario colgado en la pared….

"_¡Me lleva el diablo! ¡Demonios!"_

Corrió las sábanas con un rápido movimiento, se levanto de un brinco, provocando que sus pies se enredaran con las sábanas y cayera con gran estrépito al suelo. Se puso de pie con una mirada frenética y utilizando grandes palabrotas, cortesía de la mas selecta lista de Kero. Corrió hacia el calendario como si la vida se le fuera en ello, deseando que sus cálculos no fueran correctos. Llegó a la pared, pegó la nariz al bendito y muy útil invento de los mayas y leyó. Al segundo, se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, recriminándose su impertinencia y estupidez, además de su pésima memoria.

_14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín._

¿¡Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado! Se les estaban ocurriendo muy buenos adjetivos calificativos para describir su monumental idiotez (algunos cuantos muy vulgares, ¡que demonios! La mayoría lo son), con los cuales Eriol estaría totalmente de acuerdo, igual que Tomoyo (aunque con ella no se sorprendería, ya que se lo recordaba cada dos por tres) y Sakura.

Sakura…Sakura… ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo se lo diría?

—S-a-k-u-r-a…—deletreó su nombre con suavidad, saboreando cada letra—Sakura… Mi Sakura.

"_Wow, wow… ¿Desde cuando me volví tan posesivo?"_

"_Desde siempre, solo que tu mente es un poquitín retrasada"_

"_¡Oye! Además, TU formas parte de mi mente"_

"_Touché"_

"_Ahora largo"_

"_No me puedo ir, como tu bien dijiste, formo parte de tu mente; no puedo salir"_

"_¡Ashh! Bien, solo cierra la boca"_

"_¡A la orden capitán!"_

Despacio se despego de la pared solo para toparse una vez más con el calendario y recordar que día era. Y volvió a su tarea.

"_Torpe…idiota…estúpido…tarado…bruto…cabezón…"_

Cada palabra la remarcaba con un fuerte golpe. ¡Llevaba días planeándolo! ¡Llevaba muchas noches de insomnio pensando que le iba a decir y como! ¡Llevaba días sudando y poniéndose nervioso cuando la veía! ¡Llevaba días fastidiando a Eriol con sus preguntas repetitivas: _¿Cómo le lo digo, suave, calmado, o solamente se lo suelto? ¿Cuándo se lo digo; antes, durante o después de clases?_!

¡Ashh! ¡Ya basta!

Tenia que arreglarse lo más rápidamente posible para llegar a tiempo a la escuela y armarse de un valor tremendo para declarar su amor a Sakura. Podría ser muy valiente para muchas cosas, pero para situaciones como esta era un verdadero, y patético, cobarde.

Con ese nuevo propósito en mente, se alejo de la pared que había usado para producirse fuertes golpes, y vaya que sirvió de algo. Se dirigió a la ducha, con intenciones de estar lo mas presentable posible, tanto que hasta sorprendería a Eriol, y con eso, haría historia. Tomo una toalla limpia y cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta del baño a sus espaldas, esta atrapo uno de sus dedos, machucándolo. Lo retiro con rapidez, llevándoselo a la boca mientras sus ojos de llenaban de lagrimitas de dolor. Camino hacia la regadera, corrió las cortinas y dejo correr el agua, que poco a poco empezó a empañar el espejo.

Se dispuso a quitarse la ropa. Empezó por los calcetines, y siguió la camisa. La paso por sus hombros, y ahí se quedo. Jaló con desesperación hacia arriba, tenía prisa. Pero la camisa no cedía. Intento de nuevo terminar de quitársela, pero parecía que el cuello de la camiseta había encogido o que quería hacerle pasar un mal momento para así perder tiempo y llegar tarde a clase; y, de paso, con Sakura.

Jaló con más fuerza, dando algunos pasos en falso por la pérdida de equilibrio. Un paso más, un paso más, un paso más... Dio el último jalón, y finalmente, con un paso más de por medio, resbaló. Cayo hacia atrás llevándose consigo la cortina y cayendo de lleno en la regadera. Ya ahí dentro, consiguió sacarse la prenda.

Y se dio cuenta, ahí, todo empapado junto con el pijama, que la suerte no lo saludaría ese día.

Será un día extenuante y largo, se dijo.

Muy largo.

.

.

.

_Se lo diré_, fue lo que se dijo a si mismo un chico de cabellera negra y adorables ojos azules ocultos por unas gafas redondas, cuando abrió los ojos y un rayo de luz solar alumbró su rostro.

Sonrió, mostrando una dentadura increíblemente brillante, una que, seguramente, el cepillo de dientes le hacia visita muy a diario. Dispuesto a pensar que ese seria el mejor día de su vida, (por lo menos hasta ahora), se levantó de la cama despacio, pero ya sin ningún signo de cansancio. Se acercó la ventana, apartó la cortina lo suficiente para poder apreciar a través del cristal. Era una mañana despejada, mas sin embargo, el sol no estaba en su estado más brillante, ya que era Febrero y, por lo tanto, invierno.

Sonrió aun mas, no importaba si una lluvia inesperada caía, si bajaba la temperatura lo suficiente como para sentir frío, eso no le quitaría la determinación con la que despertó. No, no, no… aún y si le caía un rayo encima y le chamuscaba el cabello y la ropa o el partía el coco en dos mitades perfectas, se declararía ante ella; tanto como si le correspondía como si no, el lucharía por ella.

Y sintiéndose aun mas enamorado de ella, si era posible, emprendió camino hacia el baño para ducharse y emplear su plan lo mas pronto y perfecto posible.

Cuando estuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente soñó con que ella le daba el tan maravilloso y esperado "Si", además de un dulce beso. Suspiró.

—Tomoyo…T-o-m-o-y-o… —susurró, acariciando cada letra, pronunciándolo como si fuera la palabra mas bella que jamás se haya pronunciado. Si, estaba en lo correcto. Ella era la indicada. Su ángel caído del cielo. A veces alucinaba con que el fue creado solo para la chica de ojos amatistas. Que ella era la persona a la cual el estaba predestinado. Le daba gracias a Dios de que ella este con el, se hizo amigo del destino solamente por poner a la pelinegra en su camino, o ponerlo a el en el de ella.

Tal vez Shaoran tenía razón, se estaba volviendo un cursi de primera y en un estúpido enamorado. ¡Ba! Como si el no lo fuera, también ponía cara de embobado cuando pensaba en Sakura. La única diferencia es que el ojiazul si se declararía sin rodeos y no se acobardaría en el ultimo momento, todo lo contrario a lo que probablemente cierto castaño hará.

Si… estaba total y estúpidamente enamorado de Tomoyo Daidouji, y podía decir que era lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida.

"_Te doy toda la razón, Li"_

Veinte minutos después, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y luciendo la sonrisa "Me robaron el corazón" que tanto él como Shaoran portaban desde hace ya varios años. Instantes después, se encontró sentado degustando su plato que constaba de huevos y hotcakes. Llego un momento en el que ya no era consiente de que se llevaba a la boca, porque su cabeza era como una sala de cine; frente a sus ojos pasaban, como una película, todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella. Como aquella vez en la que le pidió que le ayudara para ensayar una canción que tenia que presentar; y el, gustoso, comenzó a tocar el piano mientras que ella cantaba con esa bella voz que de seguro se la robo a los ángeles…

"_Oh, no puede ser… "_

O en otra ocasión, cuando fue el primer intento de Shaoran para declararse ante Sakura, pero salió mal… como de costumbre. No supo en que momento Li apareció tirado como trapeador en el piso en una muy peculiar posición. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluido él, Tomoyo y Sakura. La última fue la única que se acerco para ayudarlo. Y entonces apareció ente a sus ojos una hermosa escena (opinión de la amatista). La castaña inclinada sobre el, acariciando el cabello del igual castaño; los dos totalmente sonrojados cual tomates. Voltea a su derecha y ve a la chica portadora de un largo cabello negro, con una cámara en sus manos y exclamando: "¡Que adorables! ¡Esto ira directo a mi galería!". Rió a lo bestia en aquella situación.

O aquella otra vez, cuando ella, junto con la ojiverde, llegaron un día a la escuela con unas faldas… un poco mas cortas de lo normal. _"¿Poco? ¡Si hasta se te cayo la baba cuando viste las piernas de Tomoyo!" _Shaoran, ¡Ha! Prácticamente tenía un charco de saliva a sus pies. La cosa fue que la pelinegra le había echo el modelito a Sakurita; pero la castaña, tímida a mas no poder, se negó. Y Daidouji se vio en la medida de tener que usar el conjunto para que la menor de la familia Kinomoto tomara valor. Y ese fue el resultado: las dos chicas mostrando mas de lo que estaban acostumbradas y con la mayoría de chicos del grupo estudiantil detrás de ellas con miradas de embobados, claro que, estos mismos terminaban siendo perseguidos por Li y Hiragizawa para que ningún "indeseable" le pusiera las manos encima a sus "mejores amigas".

Ya ni se daba cuenta de el tenedor ya no llevaba nada comestible a su boca, estaba comiendo aire. Y siguió con su función…

O esa otra vez, cuando…

— ¡DEMONIOS!

"_¡Auch! Considérate muerto Shaoran Li"_

Se levanto del suelo donde había caído con fuerza al oír semejante grito. 1, 2, 3… Iba subiendo uno a uno los escalones de la escalera que daban al segundo piso. Llego enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio de Shaoran y, controlando su rabia y optando una, ya común en el, expresión tranquila, tocó dos veces la puerta antes de abrirla y asomar la cabeza por ella. El cuadro frente a sus ojos era increíblemente gracioso, pero conociéndolo, nada inusual.

La habitación del castaño estaba patas para arriba. El armario estaba abierto de par en par con todo su contenido esparcido por el suelo. Las sábanas estaban echas bola encima de la cama. El escritorio de cabeza. Una parte de la cortina estaba rota. Había un rastro de agua que comenzaba desde donde estaba el castaño hasta perderse en el baño… aun se escuchaba el agua correr. Y por último, Shaoran.

"_No es posible…"_

El primo de Meiling Li estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros; un mechón por aquí otro por allá, desordenado por donde se viera. Los tres primeros botones de la camisa del uniforme estaban abiertos, la corbata echa un verdadero enredo que parecía no tener solución… _"No quiero ni saber como la corbata llego a ese estado"_ El cinturón estaba desabrochado, una calceta la tenia puesta al revés y saltaba con un solo pie tratándose de poner la otra.

Al parecer, no se había percatado de la presencia del inglés, así que este decidió darle un buen susto.

— ¡SHAORAN!

El susodicho dio un salto de la impresión, resbaló con el charco de agua ahí presente y perdió el equilibrio para finalmente golpearse la cabeza con la pared. El pelinegro contuvo una sonrisa, pero cuando vio como Li se incorporaba sobándose la parte dañada y soltando quejidos de dolor, no resistió más y explotó en una carcajada.

—Eriol… por el amor de Dios, ¡me espantaste! Te juro que si alguno de estos días me causas un infarto… tu pagaras el hospital. Oh, y… ¡Me duele!

—Lo sé.

—Y eso me causa tanto alivio…

—Si… soy fantástico, ¿no? —el castaño frunció el ceño.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Tú eres el único que no lo cree. Algún día te darás cuenta de tu error.

—Si, eso será… a ver, déjame contar… ¡Nunca! ¡Ni aunque el infierno se congele, los cerdos vuelen y Yamasaki deje de decir mentiras por una vez en su vida!

—Ya lo veremos—dijo con un tono de superioridad.

— ¿Era necesario el asustarme? —preguntó el de descendencia china mientras se terminaba de poner correctamente el calcetín.

—No, pero…no pude resistirme.

—Que suerte tengo el ser tu amigo—exclamó con sarcasmo.

—Lo sé.

El castaño rodo los ojos y comenzó a desenredar la corbata. Después de unos segundos, resoplaba por lo bajo susurrando: _Esto es imposible. Propondré el descartar la corbata del uniforme escolar, seguro todos me apoyarían._

—Y, bueno, ¿A que se debe todo este…mmm… espectáculo? —concluyó el ojiazul con diversión impregnada en cada letra.

—Es que… —su cara adquirió el color del tomate— Olvide que era 14 de febrero y… trate de apurarme para llegar a tiempo a clases y…

— ¿Declararte a Sakura? ¡Ha! Quiero verte intentarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —inquirió con molestia.

—A que siempre te sale mal, y estoy seguro que esta ocasión no será la excepción—contestó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con sus misteriosos y penetrantes orbes color zafiro.

—Ay, si… mira quien lo dice señor _estoy-enamorado-de-Tomoyo-desde-sexto-de-primaria-y-no-tengo-el-valor-de-decirselo. _

—Estaba esperando el momento adecuado—se defendió al tiempo que sus ojos volaban hasta algún punto en el techo y su cuerpo se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás.

— ¿Y ahora es el momento?

—Si—volteo a mirar a su amigo castaño que ya estaba más decentemente presentable y sonrió—Así que necesito irme ya para poder alcanzar a Tommy y… darle su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? —pregunto con precaución extrema y dando un paso hacia adelante con cuidado.

El pelinegro mostro una sonrisa misteriosa y maligna que hizo a Shaoran retroceder.

—Ya lo veras.

—Oye, so-o-lo… no ma-aa-tes dd-e-l s-uus-to a Tomoyo ni na-a-da…—tartamudeo con miedo.

—Tranquilo, no le causare un infarto—en su rostro aun no desaparecía esa sonrisa y ahora la acompaño una mirada traviesa que parecía no prometer lo anterior. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, ya tenia medio cuerpo fuera cuando oyó la voz de Shaoran detenerlo.

—Hey, Eriol… ¿Cómo se lo digo? —el joven tenia una mirada suplicante y paranoica, lo que hizo sonreír aun mas al inglés.

—Solo… solo díselo—se encogió de hombros como diciendo "es obvio" —Pero… evita tropezarte, ¿si?

Y con esa última frase, abandonó la habitación. Salió de la casa con mochila al hombro y después de caminar unas cuadras, la vio. Estaba saliendo de la Mansión Daidouji rumbo a la secundaria de Tomoeda. Se acerco rápidamente a ella y con un cálido "Hola, Eriol, ¡Feliz San Valentín!" de parte de ella, se encaminaron juntos hacia la escuela en un cómodo silencio.

"_Vamos Eriol, eres la reencarnación del mago Clow… toma valor"_

Cuando volteo a verla y se topo con los ojos más exóticos y hermosos que ha visto, de los cuales estaba enamorado, tomó aire.

—Tommy…

.

.

.

_Solo… solo díselo._

El "consejo" de Eriol retumbaba en sus oídos, aun y cuando escuchó como salía de la casa.

_Solo díselo._

Solo de pensarlo, le temblaban las rodillas. Si, el mismo se consideraba un cobarde. Le daba miedo; por una parte, no se creía con la suficiente fuerza como para decirle, y por la otra… temía, temía su reacción, su respuesta. Temía… que después de su declaración ya no se tratarían igual, que perderían la amistad que tanto tardaron en consolidar. Y todo por su culpa, el fue el que propicio que su amistad tardara tanto en florecer, y puede… que sea el que la termine. Eso y perder la oportunidad de verla a ella y sus ojos esmeralda, a ella y el deseo de besar sus labios, a ella y su infantil risa, a ella y la inocencia que siempre la acompañaba, a ella y su cabello castaño; a ella, toda ella.

Temía, pero… _quería _hacerlo, _tenía _que hacerlo. Tenía… era ya mas una _necesidad_. "Necesito decirle, lo necesito", se repetía a si mismo de vez en vez. Necesitaba sacarse toda esa carga que se acumulaba dentro de si día con día, necesitaba expulsar todas esas emociones que, honestamente, lo estaban volviendo loco, necesitaba decirle que la amaba.

¡Lo necesitaba, maldita sea!

Y con toda esa frustración acumulada, volvió a caer por culpa del suelo mojado.

_Pero… evita tropezarte, ¿si?_

Definitivamente, le haría caso al pelinegro. Sakura ya había presenciado bastantes caídas y accidentes suyos como para colmo volver a hacerlo el día de San Valentín donde le pediría que fuera su novia.

"_Mi novia…"_

Suspiró. Que bonito suena eso, ¿no?

—Sakura, Sakura… ¿Desde cuando robaste mi corazón y te apoderaste de mi mente?...

"_Okey… ya me estoy asustando…"_

Miro su reloj de muñeca.

Y… a correr.

Por poco y se cae en las escaleras, de no ser porque alcanzó a sostenerse del barandal. Solo falta la otra mitad de la escalera… paso a paso, despacio… Pum, Pum, Pum…

_¡ZAZ!_

Definitivamente toda la naturaleza estaba en contra suyo. Pero ya se vengaría, ya lo haría…

Se levanto y…

_¡ZAZ! _

Mejor dejaría la venganza a un lado.

Se dirigió trastabillando a la cocina y abrió de golpe la alacena para tomar algo durante el camino.

"_Algo mas que reparar añadido a la lista"_

Salió de la casa, montado en su bicicleta, con un poco de suerte y alcanzaba a Sakura antes de entrar a la escuela… _Suerte…_ ¡Ha! Ella era su peor enemiga.

Recorrió varias calles. Durante su recorrido resultaron heridos: una pareja, dos alumnas de preparatoria, un señor de edad avanzada y un pobrecito gatito que terminó con su colita aplastada…

Y justo volteo la esquina de la calle donde estaba la casa de su castaña, la vio. Iba en sus patines, con prisa, y… estaba al final de la calle.

"_¡Shaoran, estúpido! ¡RÁPIDO, ALCÁNZALA!"_

"_¡Ya voy!"_

— ¡Sakura…! ¡Sakura, espérame! ¡SAKURA…!

O no lo oyó, o lo ignoró por las prisas. Siguió su camino, y se perdió en la siguiente esquina.

Shaoran suspiró, cansado. Echo un vistazo rápido a su reloj y pedaleó con más velocidad. Al menos tendría que llegar temprano a clases.

Gruñó. Mataría a Eriol… vaya buen amigo que tenía…

.

.

.

—Tomoyo…yo…yo te… date la vuelta.

_Te amo._

Era lo que se leía sobre un césped muy buen cuidado y más verde que la mayoría. Unas bellas flores color morado formaban las letras. Un morado igual de hermoso como los ojos de la chica que sonreía con dulzura al mirar lo que había delante de ella.

Ahí, en un parque cercano al colegio, vestido de abundantes árboles y rosales, se encontraban.

—Te amo, Tommy… y no me arrepiento—murmuró el chico de lentes detrás de ella.

Los ojos de la amatista se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción y ternura. Estos mismos recorrieron de nuevo las dos palabras mas hermosas que acababa de escuchar de la boca del, igual que ella, pelinegro; observaron todo, todo menos a su acompañante. Al fin se posaron en un columpio colgado de un fuerte árbol. Las sogas tenían enredaderas y estas, a su vez, poseían rosas.

Se acercó lentamente y descubrió sobre el liso asiento de madera una perfecta rosa roja… y una nota. Un simple pedazo blanco de papel, pero con una elegante y sofisticada letra en cursiva que rezaba:

_¿Me haría el honor de ser mi novia?_

Se sentó sobre el columpio y alzó la mirada. Eriol la observaba. Se hincó junto a ella, y con una interrogante y encantadora sonrisa, pronunció:

—Espero su respuesta, mi lady.

Y así lo hizo. Con una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello oscuro de Eriol, aceptó.

El solo alcanzó a besarla como todo caballero inglés, o sea, pidiendo permiso primero.

.

.

.

"_No, no, no, no, no, nooooo..."_

Cayó de la bicicleta y el casco rebotó hasta llegar a los pies del guardia de seguridad encargado de cerrar la puerta del colegio. Este lo miró desde arriba, con una ceja alzada.

Escupió algo parecido a: _Accidente en la regadera, carrera en bici y víctimas…_

El guardia lo miro de arriba abajo y le cedió el paso con una risilla mal disimulada. El chico frunció el ceño y entro.

Inmediatamente después de traspasar la reja, se oyó una fuerte carcajada. Era Yamazaki, que reía sin parar al tiempo que se acercaba a el.

— ¡Por Dios, Li! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

El hizo una mueca, molesto. Si de por si ya estaba echo un desastre al salir de la casa, con la tremenda carrera hasta ahí, su aspecto estaba aun peor.

—Déjame en paz, Yamazaki….

Agradeció internamente cuando Chiharu se llevó a su novio casi a rastras de su campo de visión. Se veían bien juntos, felices. Se complementaban como pareja y hacían reír a mas de uno, con el chico contando mentiras a diestra y siniestra (cosa que ni el ni Sakura sabían, ya que eran los únicos que le creían) y la chica de las trenzas jalándolo de las orejas tratando (en vano) de que su querido novio deje esa estúpida costumbre. Muchos deseaban que la persistencia de Mihara nunca se acabara, parecía ser la única que tenia una pequeñísima oportunidad de poder hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a la chica que ya se alejaba junto a un pelinegro que ría nerviosamente, ella se la devolvió.

— ¡Buenos días, Shaoran! ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Dio un salto monumental de la impresión y su mochila salió volando. Solo había una persona en todo el planeta Tierra que podría saludar con esa efusividad y, además, detrás de ti.

—Ho-ola Tomoyo—jadeó con el corazón todavía a mil por hora y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

La aludida le dio un beso en la mejilla y obsequió un chocolate con una pequeña sonrisa. Gesto adorable, en opinión de Eriol.

El castaño se sonrojó levemente y aceptó el dulce con un nervioso: "Gracias"

—Nosotros llegamos hace ya un tiempo—habló el ojiazul—Al parecer pudiste llegar a tiempo—lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrió con burla.

El castaño lo miro con odio. _"Me las pagarás, Hiragizawa…"_

El pelinegro sonrió inocentemente. Argg, como quería matarlo…

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que Tomoyo tenia su mano sobre el brazo de Eriol, un claro gesto ingles.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo, Eriol contesto dándole un beso en la frente a la amatista.

Si, lo había echo. Se había declarado, y ahora eran novios.

Se sintió feliz por ellos y al mismo tiempo estúpido. ¿Cómo es posible que el no lo haya echo ya?

— ¡Chicos…!

Y ahí estaba. La chica por la quien suspiraba, por la que se convertía en un patético cobarde. Su castaña atravesó la reja, que se cerró inmediatamente después de su entrada. Sakura llegó, con la respiración entrecortada y reprochándole su tardanza a Kero y Toya. Cuando se recupero, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro y les deseo a todos un feliz día del amor y la amistad. Shaoran empezó a hiperventilar, inconscientemente. Esa sonrisa siempre lo derretía.

Sintió con dolor como el codo de Eriol se clavaba en sus costillas y el inglés le susurraba: "¿Que esperas?"

El castaño tragó espeso, pero asintió (no sin esfuerzo) y se aproximó a Sakura que recibía unos hermosos broches de parte de Tomoyo. Después de que las dos se abrazaran, el le habló.

— ¿Si, Shaoran?

Y ahí estaban, esos ojos. Esas orbes esmeraldas que lo hacían trastabillar con solo una mirada.

—Eh…yo…ejem…mmm…

— ¡Sakurita! ¿A que no adivinas? —le cuestionó su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante.

Ella negó, extrañada por la actitud de la pelinegra.

— ¡Eriol y yo somos novios!

Ella la miro, escéptica. Una sonrisa poco a poco se abría entre su cara. Miro al inglés y el, como toda respuesta, acerco a Tommy tomándola por la cintura y besándola con toda la delicadeza que ya tenía heredada, después de todo, como decía Tomoyo, era todo un caballero, con todas sus letras.

Cuando se separaron, Kinomoto pegó el grito al cielo, abrazando a la feliz pareja, al tiempo que le daba un efusivo beso en la mejilla a Eriol mientras le gritaba: "¡Ya era hora, hiciste esperar mucho a Tommy!"

Shaoran estaba a punto de volver a intentar hablar con la ojiverde, cuando la maldita campana hizo su aparición, alejando a su trío de amigos. El se apresuro a alcanzarlos, tenia que hacerlo, tenia… No le importaba perder la clase con el profesor Terada, había sacado valor de no sabía donde y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Decidido, trato de hablarle a su flor de cerezo, pero esta estaba muy entretenida convenciendo a Daidouji a hablar acerca de cómo Eriol se le declaro, mientras este solo sonreía rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su novia.

"_Grandísimo tarado…"_

—Sakura… ¿Podría hablarte un segundo? ¿Sakura…? ¡Sakura, por favor, necesito hablar contigo es impor….

_¡ZAZ!_

Le cerraron la puerta en la nariz. ¡Definitivamente! ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa moriría!

Se incorporó hasta sentarse, y miro alrededor suyo. Varios estudiantes se habían detenido y lo miraban con detenimiento.

— ¿Shaoran? ¡Oh, Shaoran! ¿Estas bien?

Meiling. Gruñó.

Se levantó apresuradamente y entró al aula con postura rígida y enfadada. Por suerte, el profesor Terada aún no había llegado.

Se dirigió a su asiento bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros. Se dejo caer en la silla, estrepitosamente.

— ¿Qué querías decirme, Shaoran?

El valor se había esfumado como las flores en invierno.

"_No la mires a los ojos, no lo hagas… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué no sabes seguir indicaciones?"_

"_Perdón, pero son tan bellos…"_

"_¡Tan bellos ni que ocho cuartos!"_

Dejo de pelearse consigo mismo cuando Sakura le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerro incapaz de decir nada. Su sentido del habla también se había esfumado. La volvió a abrir tratando de que alguna palabra o sonido saliera de ahí.

— ¿Qué tienes, Shaoran? Cierra la boca, pueden entrar moscas…

Volteo a ver a Eriol, molesto.

"_Grandísimo bastardo…"_

Y el profesor Terada entro al salón.

Rika se levantó de su lugar y le entregó un pastelillo al profesor de matemáticas, totalmente sonrojada. El maestro se lo agradeció, añadiendo que se veía delicioso. Rika le sonrío y regresó a su silla trastabillando por los nervios. Todos ahogaron unas risillas.

La clase de matemáticas fue un suplicio para el castaño. Sentía que los minutos se alargaban solo para verlo sufrir. Y que la brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana revolvía los cabellos de Kinomoto para torturarlo y aumentar sus ansias de jalarla del codo y salir juntos del aula.

Cuando la clase culminó, soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio que no paso desapercibido por sus tres amigos. Eriol lo miro, interrogante.

Refunfuñando, salió de la estancia con sus amigos pisándole los talones. Desafortunadamente, la clase siguiente no la compartía con Sakura, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente… Tendría que esperar hasta el recreo.

En las próximas cuatro clases, le entraron ganas de destruir cada reloj con el que se topara. Oía los inquietantes _tick, tack_ mas lentos que de costumbre.

Al momento en el que la campana sonó para anunciar el inicio del recreo, salió disparado hacia el patio. Con un único objetivo: Sakura Kinomoto. Tropezó varias veces, claro. Y consiguió gritos y golpes, por supuesto. Encontró a la recién feliz pareja almorzando bajo la sombra de un árbol, se aproximó a ellos.

— ¿Y Sakura? —masculló con impaciencia.

—Con Naoko. La ayuda a repartir dulces—le contestó Tomoyo.

"_¿Es que nadie allá arriba me quiere?"_

—Shaoran, apresúrate. —al ver su rostro confundido, añadió—Tienes que confesarte ante Sakura ya.

El castaño la miro, sorprendido. Pero bueno, Tomoyo siempre fue muy suspicaz. No solo ella, todos parecían darse cuenta de eso.

— ¿Sabes si ella…

—No soy la indicada para decirlo. Si lo quieres saber, ve con ella y pregúntale—dijo apuntando un lugar detrás de el.

Se alejo, dejando a la pareja abrazada y comiendo chocolate.

Un intento fallido más. No encontró a la castaña por ningún lado. Y casi al final del receso, la vislumbró cerca de la cancha de volleyball repartiendo regalos con Naoko tal y como la amatista le había informado. Corrió hacia ella, pero olvido el mísero detalle de que se presenciaba un partido de volley y el estaba demasiado cerca. Lo último que vio fue el rostro de su flor de cerezo crispado por la preocupación, luego un golpe en la cabeza y, finalmente, oscuridad.

.

.

.

— ¿Shaoran? ¿Puedes oírme?

Abrió los ojos y noto que estaba recostado en una superficie blanda y todo a su alrededor era de un blanco brillante. Estaba en la enfermería. Pero… ¿Por qué? Escarbó en su mente para encontrar la respuesta. Un certero golpe en su cabeza, Sakura y oscuridad.

Genial. Absolutamente genial.

Le entraron unas ansias de golpearse a sí mismo por ser un completo idiota.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste. Te golpearon con un balón de volleyball y tu cabeza rebotó contra el piso. Rika esta muy apenada, te manda disculpas. —le informó Eriol mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Y Sakura?

—Eh… Ya se han acabado las clases. —exclamó con nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Eh… Si. Sakura y Tomoyo se fueron a la casa del Señor Kinomoto.

—No… —susurró con gesto abatido.

—Tranquilo, aun es 14 de febrero, tienes el resto del día para confesarle tus sentimientos. —hablo con despreocupación.

— ¡Ha! Es fácil para ti decirlo, ya tienes novia—miro al ojiazul con fastidio.

—Si… —bajo la mirada y sonrió con inocencia.

—Estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

— ¿Nos vamos? —inquirió Eriol mientras le pasaba al castaño su mochila.

— ¿A dónde?

—A casa de Sakura—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah… No, no, no, no—dijo muerto de miedo.

Eriol encarno una ceja, interrogante.

—Toya me odia—respondió con simpleza.

El chico de lentes lanzó una carcajada limpia.

—Solo son celos de hermano mayor protector.

—Aun así… —en su voz aun quedaba un resquicio de temor.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Shaoran detuvo a su amigo.

—Eriol, por favor… Ayúdame—susurró con desesperación— ¿Cómo se lo digo?

— ¿Cómo se lo dices? Hum…—con un dedo en su barbilla en gesto de concentración, volvió a tomar asiento.

—Eso ya lo tengo arreglado desde que diste a parar acá—le dijo el inglés. Su compañero resopló. —Sakura hará una pequeña merienda en su casa, el momento perfecto para que te le declares.

— ¿Y Toya?

—También esta resuelto. Cuando quieras hablar con el, lo distraeré, siempre le he caído bien.

El castaño refunfuño. Salieron del colegio rumbo a la casa de la menor de los Kinomoto. Durante todo el camino, Shaoran no dejaba de retorcerse las manos de puros nervios. Cuando estuvieron por fin frente a la propiedad, trago en seco. Tan audible, que Eriol sonrió inconscientemente. Les abrió Yukito, que con un cortés saludo les cedió el paso e ingresaron.

Estaba Fujitaka Kinomoto en la cocina preparando sus deliciosos y ya famosos flanes, siendo ayudado por sus dos hijos. Tomoyo también estaba ahí, grabando las grandes dotes culinarias de la familia con su cámara. Al ver a Eriol, lo saludo con un beso y siguió con su tarea, dejando a su novio con cara de hipnotizado.

Shaoran se quedo en la entrada de la cocina, temeroso. Y la mirada de Toya no ayudaba mucho. Las manos le sudaban frio y parecía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Después esas miradas filosas, llegaron los demás invitados, por lo que el castaño pudo huir unos instantes de la mirada escaneadora del hermano mayor de su flor de cerezo.

Llegaron Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, su buen amigo Yamasaki, e incluso Nakuru y Meiling estaban presentes.

Cuando los postres estuvieron listos, hicieron espacio en la cálida sala de la casa y comieron entre, risas, anécdotas y mentiras (cortesía de Yamasaki, que por cierto recibió algunos zapes de parte de su novia; de vez en cuando Eriol le seguía el juego, por lo que su respectiva novia sonreía medio divertida medio enfadada, lo que hacia que Yukito riera con mas fuerza).

—Estuvo delicioso Señor Kinomoto, gracias—lo eligió Eriol.

—Llámame por mi nombre, si no te molesta, hijo. Haces que me sienta viejo.

Toya tosió enérgicamente, clara señal de que lo anterior era verdad. Su padre se indigno, y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Minutos después, el señor de la casa estaba de vuelta en la cocina, limpiando. Los jóvenes seguían en la sala, conversando. Tomoyo había sentado a Shaoran con sutileza a un lado de Sakura, a lo que su hermano mayor frunció el ceño.

— ¡Shaoran, si no se lo dices ahora, no tendrás otra oportunidad así de perfecta! —le había susurrado el inglés dando media vuelta en su asiento, por lo que su espalda ocultaba la conversación de ojos de Toya.

Sintió que alguien le pellizcaba el brazo.

— ¡Auch! —se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

Ella hizo un ademán con las manos, en signo de impaciencia.

El castaño suspiró de impotencia y miro a su Sakura platicando amenamente con Nakuru.

La reacción vino a el inmediatamente, como un rayo. Se levanto con decisión y le hizo una seña a Eriol. Este a su vez tomo asiento a un lado de Toya y le empezó plática.

Revisando que el terreno este despejado, se aproximó a la ojiverde.

— ¿Sakura…? ¿Podríamos hablar? Es importante. —su rostro rayaba seriedad y Sakura lo noto. Disculpándose con Nakuru, salió de la casa hacia el porche junto con Shaoran.

— ¿Y bien…?—pronunció Sakura con extrañeza y un dejo de curiosidad.

—Sabes bien que… que…— con un ademan, la castaña le ordeno que continuara—… eres mi mejor amiga.

Ella asintió, y un adorable sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

"_Señor, ¿quieres que muera?"_

Junto de nuevo todo ese valor del que era poseedor (N/A: Si, claaroo…) y continuo.

—Sabes que no dejaría que nada te pase, que… que… Tú no te mereces a un chico cualquiera… (N/A: ¿Y el es único? ¡Ha!)

— ¿Shaoran…?

— ¿Si…?

— ¿Podrías ir al grano?

— ¡Claro! Yo solo…

— ¡CUIDADO!

— ¡Shaoran!

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡Eriol!

— ¡Tomoyo!

— ¡Toya!

— ¡Nakuru!

— ¡Yukito!

— ¡Señor Kinomoto!

— ¡Oh, Shaoran!

— ¡Cállate, Meiling!

— ¡Naoko!

— ¿Sabían que…?

— ¡Takashi!

Uno a uno habían salido al porche al escuchar el _¡CUIDADO! _Y se fueron aproximando cada vez más a la acera.

— ¡QUITENSE DE AHÍ, IDIOTAS!

Un grupo de descontrolados perros corrían en su dirección, con las correas bailando con el viento. Detrás de ellos 3 chicos los perseguían como endemoniados, dos en patineta, uno a pie.

Shaoran en un impulso posiciono a Sakura tras suyo, protegiéndola en su espalda. Cerro los ojos, esperando algún golpe… los abrió de nuevo, al no sentir nada. Los perros habían pasado de largo, pero los dos chicos montados en patinetas perdieron el equilibrio debido a la velocidad en la que viajaban.

Oscuridad. Dulce oscuridad.

.

.

.

—Pobre de Shaoran… Al final, nada salió como hubiera querido.

—Si… Pero, ve el lado bueno amor, acaparo toda la atención de Sakura, prácticamente parecía pegada a el.

— ¡Ha, ha! Lo se.

Las voces llegaban a sus oídos un tanto distorsionadas y conforme dejaba la inconsciencia les fue tomando sentido y detectando de quien venían esas voces.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio a dos pelinegros en su habitación portando pequeñas sonrisas.

— ¡Oh, Shaoran!

—Tommy, te estas pareciendo a Meiling…

Ella masculló algo así como: _No puede ser… ¡Que espanto!_

Su novio lo miró divertido y concentró su atención de nuevo en Shaoran.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Los chicos…prácticamente te atropellaron.

— ¿Estas mejor? —le pregunto Tomoyo con su mejor gesto de preocupación.

—Creo que seré capaz de sobrevivir, si. Oh… simplemente de caminar por mi mismo.

—Bueno, llegando a este punto… ¡Adiós, Shaoran! ¡Te veremos en la escuela! —se despidió Eriol con prisa, casi arrastrando a Tomoyo en el camino. Cerró la puerta con un sonoro portazo, dejando desconcertado al de descendencia china.

Aun totalmente confundido, se levanto confundido. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, contrario a la ultima vez que estuvo en su cuarto. Menos la cortina, que aun estaba rota. El piso seco, los cajones cerrados, el calendario en su lugar…

Su mandíbula quedo colgando. Pegó su nariz a este.

_15 de febrero._

— ¡NOOOOO!

"_¡No, no es posible!"_

Descargando su furia, dejo la habitación casi igual de desordenada que la mañana anterior. Tomo un baño y bajo a la cocina con decepción grabada en su semblante. No era posible que no se le haya declarado a su Sakura, es imposible que aun no fuera su novia…

Detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando vio a la dueña de estos sentada en la mesa de la cocina con un jugo de naranja entre sus manos. Al verlo, una hermosa sonrisa deslumbró la habitación.

_Díselo._

Se acerco a ella con desesperación y le escupió atropelladamente, aunque entendible.

—Te amo, Sakura, no sabes cuanto… Soy un cobarde… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Bueno, Shaoran…—suspiró—Eso cambiaria todo.

El castaño asintió, decepcionado, y bajo la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—Lo siento mucho… Tienes razón… Por lo menos seamos amigos, ¿si?... Me conformo con…

—Si—lo interrumpió Sakura.

Shaoran quedo mudo.

— ¿Si? ¿Si, si?

— ¡Si! ¡Si, si! —se rio ella.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se abrazaron con fuerza.

La beso. Y fue como besar el cielo.

— ¡Al fin! —dijo cuando se separaron.

— ¿Al fin?

—Esto es perfecto. —y se inclino una vez mas para rozar sus labios contra los de, ahora, novia.

.

.

.

Llegaron al colegio cogidos de la mano, y con una sonrisa de jóvenes enamorados estampada en sus rostros.

Tomoyo y Eriol, al verlos, sonrieron, y musitaron al unisonó: _¡Al fin, Shaoran!_

Sus demás amigos los felicitaron también, argumentando que se esperaban esto, pero que fuera tan tarde, no.

Al castaño ya no le importaba las miradas de Toya que prometían degollarlo, solo le importaba que al fin le declaro sus sentimientos a Sakura, y que ella los correspondía.

—Al fin.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Aquí esta! ¡Al fin! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡Emi, de verdad! Pero, bueno… ¡Aun no acaba febrero! Así que… ¡Tu regalo! Puse sudor, lágrimas y sangre en esto… y así quedo… en lo personal estoy orgullosa de lo que hice… Y mas de la pequeña escena donde Eriol le dice a Tomoyo que la ama, ¡Adore escribir esa parte!**

**En fin… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, EMIKO…! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

**Bien, los dejo… estoy demasiado apurada, y ya tengo que apagar esta cosa… cualquier critica, opinión, duda, halagos… los recibiré gustosa… También algún error…porque como ya dije no se mucho de este anime… ¡DAME CREDTO POR ESO, EMI! Errores ortográficos también, no me dio tiempo de darle una repasada.**

**Chao!**

**Koori Hana.**

_**¿Merezco reviews?**_


End file.
